In many applications it is desirable to provide dispensing or packaging of small quantities of materials taken from a bulk container, on a demand basis, in a home laundry room as well as in laundromats or the like laundry facilities, such as those located in the communal area of an apartment building are reserved for patronage by a number of individuals who bring their articles to the facility site. While a user may provide their own laundry materials such as bleach, fabric softener and detergent, it may be cumbersome to carry or handle bulk containers of these materials. Accordingly, it has been found convenient in many facilities of this type, to provide a dispensing station at which appropriate quantities of laundry-related materials can be obtained, on demand, by users of the laundry equipment.
With the advent of new technology, modern laundry equipment may also require types of materials such as special detergents, not commonly in use or readily available to the average consumer. It is in the interest of the facility provider that appropriate detergent materials be made readily available, that match the particular type of equipment employed. For reasons of appropriate material selection as well as convenience, as pointed out herein, dispensing stations are undergoing a renewed popularity.
One problem that has arisen for those responsible for maintaining the dispensing stations, is the efficiency with which bulk containers may be refilled, replaced or otherwise renewed or recharged on a repeated and often times periodic basis. It is important that the dispensing station employ containers which are readily accessible to service personnel while discharging their responsibilities. Further refinement in dispensing stations to accomplish these and other goals are still being sought.